


Daddy to the Rescue

by hanluvr (Bria)



Series: Together Drabbles [32]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Daddy!Doctor, Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kid!Fic, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9430496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: The Doctor looked up as pain flooded the bond he shared with his youngest child.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly drabble prompt: ankle.

The Doctor looked up as pain flooded the bond he shared with his youngest child. Luna’d been riding her bicycle in their driveway when a car backfired, startling her and causing her to fall. 

He raced over, scooping her up in his arms. “Daddy’s here,” he whispered as her eyes flooded with tears. 

Scanning her ankle with his sonic, the Doctor found it was twisted but not broken. He adjusted the screwdriver to setting 86B and soon the swelling stopped entirely. “All better,” he said, kissing her forehead. 

Thirty minutes later, Luna was playing as if it had never happened.


End file.
